Belief
by Plantress
Summary: One-shot One day, Albiore receives an order that he does not want to listen too..


A/N: This was actually sparked in a conversation I was having with someone. During that time it came up that Saga would probably have been aware that Kido was nosing around, searching for training area's to send the boys he had collected too. Saga probably wouldn't have been pleased with this.

**Belief **

"…You want me to what?" Cepheus Albiore looked away from watching several of his older pupils train so he could give the messenger his full attention. He had little to do with Sanctuary these days, so even to have a messenger from the Pope was extraordinary but the message he bore was troubling.

"Make sure this boy does not earn a Cloth," the man repeated. "He was not sent here by an agent of Sanctuary and does not deserve one."

Albiore bit his lip to keep from snapping, wondering how this man knew for certain that the boy wouldn't deserve one. Until he started training, who was to say whether he would be a Saint or not? But, this man was a messenger from the Pope. Perhaps the leader of Sanctuary knew something he did not.  
"If he wasn't sent by Sanctuary, how did he find this place?" he said instead. Andromeda Island was not an easy island to find, nor was it easy to get too.

"It was a man, a rich one from Japan, who found it. He's been poking around for a while now, asking questions about the Saints and Sanctuary. He sent out a larger number of young boys to different training grounds hoping they'll learn Cloths. It sounds suspicious, doesn't it? The Pope grew…concerned. After all, with the actions by that traitor, we can't take the risk that this could be another plot." The messenger was giving him a sharp look as if he expected him to object.

"I see," was all Albiore allowed himself to say. One of the reasons he had come out here was because he had felt uncomfortable in Sanctuary. Although he knew it was no this place to say anything, something about the Pope had seemed off to him. It was nothing more than a feeling that he had no proof of, so he had kept quiet and simply volunteered to be an instead here, in a place away from Sanctuary.

"So, what will you do?" the messenger asked, a note of warning in his voice.

"I will do what must be done," he replied, turning to leave. The messenger, carried by bird, had already warned him of the new boy. "Now, if you will excuse me I do have a pupil to retrieve. He's scheduled to arrive today."

"This is a direct order from the Pope!" the messenger snapped moving to block his way. Albiore didn't say anything. He just meet the man's gazed squarely. The man could only meet his eyes for a moment before he was forced to back down. Albiore did not like flaunting his rank or power but he had to admit it had his uses.

"I heard you," he said evenly. "and you can assure the Pope that I will do my duty and worked to keep Athena safe."

The messenger glared at him for a moment and looked as if he would like to say more but then just snarled before stalking away. Albiore frowned after him, then turned and headed toward the one of only two places on the island it was possible to reach by boat. This was the most obvious one, and where all his pupils had arrived from.

There was already a ship docked far out at sea when he arrived, and a the smaller boat they had to use to navigate the dangerous and rocky waters that surrounded the island itself was pulled up on shore. There were several sailors unloading supplies the island would need for the month. This was the usual shipment from them, and this was the time when his students would arrive. No other ship would dare this islands reparation to come here, so they carried the human cargo when it was needed.

"Master Albiore!" One of the sailors caught sight of him and waved. "'Bout time you got here!"

"I didn't think I was that late," he said, a slightly smile forming on his lips as he descended down onto the beach. "Is there bad weather on the way?"

"Nah, nothing like that," the first mate said, shaking his head. "Weathers fine and we got all the regular cargo here just fine. It's the special cargo that's been causing the problems. It'll be a relief to get him off our hands." The man glanced off to the side. Albiore followed his gaze to the small form of a child that was huddled half behind a rock.

"Oh?" he said mildly. "Has he been causing trouble?"

"…Yeah, but he wasn't trying too," the first mate admitted. "He's just a bit…annoying. Kept distracting the crew and wouldn't shut up."

"Then I shall thank you for putting up with him," Albiore said as he went over to the boy, wondering what in the world he could have done the annoy the sailors. As he neared, the boy looked up at him and Albiore nearly stopped in shock. This couldn't be right. Surely this couldn't be the boy that had caused a messenger from the Pope to come all the way here to give him an order?

This..boy he supposed since that was what he had been told, although a very pretty boy, was staring up at him with the look of a frightened rabbit. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose bright red as well. He must have been crying recently, which was probably why the sailors had been annoyed with him. All in all, he looked thoroughly miserable and very pathetic.

A tiny voice in his mind gave a cry of _They expect me to turn him into a Saint?_ Albiore realized that he had already decided not to listen to the order he had been given. Who became a Saint was the business of the goddess. If he truly meant her harm, a Cloth would never except this boy anyway. There was no need for a mere mortal to pretend he could determine such a thing.

He kneeled in front of the boy. "…What is your name?" he asked him. The boy drew tighter against himself and shook his head, answering back in a babble of words Albiroe couldn't understand. He gave a sight. The boy wasn't Greek then, and didn't speak the language. That would account for some of his apparent fear. But this wasn't the first time he had been forced to deal with this. There weren't many children who came here knowing Greek. "What's his name?" he turned and called to the sailors. Most shrugged but the first mate looked thoughtful.

"Guy said it was something outlandish," he said after a moment. "Sh something…Shun I think? Odd name.." he shook his head. "Anyway, we're done here. We have to get back to the boat."

Albiore nodded his thanks. "I hope you have fair sailing," he said. The first mate gave him a wave then turned back to his fellows. Albiore turned his attention back to the boy.

"Shun?" he asked softly. The boy looked and nodded his eyes seeming to light up at his name. The boy started assking him something that he couldn't understand and it was his turn to shake his head. Shun looked disappointed and almost scared again. Albiore reached forward and patted his head. "Welcome to Andromeda Island," he told the boy, "although you might end up cursing that name, if you even survive it."

Shun still looked confused as Albiore stood, then offered him his hand.

"Come on," he said to the boy. "I'll take you to the others." Shun reached out to take his hand uncertainly, and Albiore pulled him to his feet. Yes, he would train this boy. He would treat him the same as the other trainees. Whether he survived or not would be the will of the goddess. No matter what he thought of Sanctuary or the Pope, the goddess was the one thing he did not doubt at all.


End file.
